The New Shibuya Yuuri
by fierydemonempress17
Summary: wolfram was tiredof waiting for yuuri anymore he broke the engagement and married the king of genovia ,then because of that yuuri met the demon empress who nobody have hardly even seen,then wolfram met yuuri in the birthday of his husband he wants yuuri
1. THE GOOD BYE

-FLASHBACK-

wolfram had enough of yuuri not loving him so he thought of his childhood friend who really loved him till today

then he saw a messenger pigeon he got the letter from the pigeon then in the letter he saw the seal of genovia the fire kingdom he opened the letter

Dear Wolfram,

i am still waiting for you i know the maoh doesn't love you so please feel free to come here in genovia and be my bride

sincerely yours, adam

he had made his decision already he went to yuuri's office he opened the door and gave yuuri the letter of annulment of engagement

yuuri read the letter "i wolfram von bielefeld would like to dissolve my engagement to his majesty the 27th maoh shibuya yuuri" then yuuri was purely shocked

"i a-accept" wolfram was so happy "thank you your majesty now i can be with my true love already" yuuri's heart shatterd at what wolfram said "who is this true love you're talking about?" "he is his majesty adam of genovia he requested me to marry him and i accepted it and i would like to leave for genovia today" yuuri was now sad "you may leave" wolfram bowed and left the office everyone was staring at their king gaping that he didn't stop wolfram like the last time

the double black king just laughed to hold back the tears he went near the window to look at wolfram go to genovia

wolfram rode his horse he opened the portal to genovia and went in the portal

"good bye wolfram" was yuuri's last words to wolfram

then wolfram said in the air "good bye yuuri"


	2. The Promise

yuuri proceeded to his room he didn't feel like eating dinner

he opened the door to his room and shut the door quickly he ran to his bed and formed into a ball and fell into tears "wolfram i love you,i'm so sorry that i didnt love you but i was such a wimp not to tell you that i love you,now i don't have you i have no reason to live anymore " yuuri got up and went to his drawer and got a dagger and slashed his hands

everybody in the dining room felt that their king is in danger htey went to his room imediately

"YOUR MAJESTY! OPEN THE DOOR" conrad demanded "YOUR MAJESTY ARE YOU FINE ?"gunter asked worriedly

yuuri just laughed at how everybody was so concern about him

"everybody don't be worried shibuya is just fine,well he does seem injured and hurt" murata stated that made everybod worry

yuuri felt strong wind in his room he looked at his window it was open "what do you think are you doing yuuri?" an angelic voice asked yuuri looked at beside him there was someone a girl but he can't see the girl because the girl had a black cape with a hood on "who are you? take off your hood and your cape" then the girl took off her cape and threw it to the floor

the girl had white porcelain skin that shone in the moon light and she had a beautiful long blonde hair but yuuri can't see the eyes because she closed her eyes "please open your eyes" then the girl opened her eyes and looked at yuuri she has the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes that made yuuri be mesmerized by her beauty she was a goddess he fell in love at first sight "i am louise francoise elizabeth lu bland de la valliere,why are you crying?" louise asked very sweetly "i had no chance to tell wolfram i love him,and he left and he is gonna marry king adam of genovia"

then louise knelt beside yuuri and hugged him "yuuri don't cry i hate to see you crying" she soothingly said "louise promise me that you will be with me forever" louise smiled "yes i will be with you forever" yuuri was happy to hear that "louise i love you and you're even more beautiful than wolfram"

"yuuri do you wanna forget pain and be happy with me at your side always?" was the blonde's question to the black haired monarch "yes ,but how?" she lifted yuuri's chin "look at my eyes " yuuri looked at her eyes and then her eyes became bloddy red "the way is be a vampire like me and shinou" yuuri's eyes widened at the word vampire "you're a vampire?"

louise nodded "okay turn me into a vampire and promise me that you will be faithful and loyal to me and never leave me like wolfram did" louise's face became serious "i promise by my blood that i will never leave you and be faithful and loyal to you always"

then yuuri offered his neck to louise then louise's eyes were slits and became bloddy red louise licked yuuri's neck and then bit it she drank every last drop of yuuri's blood she stoped sucking on his neck and swayed yuuri's hair away from his face to see his eyes

yuuri was panting he was thirsty his eyes became slits like his 'maou-mode' but instead of black it was bloddy red

louise got yuuri's dagger and placed a cut on her neck

yuuri was becoming very excited in drinking the blood louise offered her neck to yuuri "drink up yuu-chan" then yuuri bit her neck he can't control his hunger for blood and cried himself to sleeep on louise's lap with louise carresing him

now the others already banged the door open there they saw their king sleeping in a very beautifu girl's lap the girl stoped carresing yuuri "shh! he is sleeping he had been crying a lot"

then they saw yuuri had a cut and covered with blood gunter panicked "DORCASCOS GO GET GISELA NOW!" dorcascos jumped "YES SIR!" he saluted and hurriedly wen to gisela

he went inside the infirmary "SEARGENT HIS EXCELLENCY NEEDS YOU TO GO TO HIS MAJESTY'S ROOM NOW!" gisela ws not in the mood "DON'T YELL AT ME DORCASCOS!" "HAI!"

then they went to yuuri's room they went inside gisela saw a beautiful girl holding a covered with blood yuuri "put his majesty on the bed i'm gonna check if he's okay" then conrad tried to go and get yuuri from louise's arms "dare touch him and you will suffer a lot lord weller" this sent shivers down conrad's spine

louise carried yuuri bridal style to the bed "you can check on him already" gisela nodded "give me some towel and water to wash off the blood from his mouth" "no need for that" was the blonde's answer her body glowed blue and she summoned a water butterfly that laid gently on yuuri's mouth and it wiped away the blood in yuuri's mouth next louise glowed white like the moon's light then a gentle yet strong breeze dried the water in yuuri's mouth

"who are you? you have more stronger maryoku than his majesty i can feel it " was gwendal's question

then cheri-sama smiled and murata smirked "she is the demon empress and a goddess louise francoise elizabeth lu bland de la valliere heika" they both said in unison everybody was gaping and like 'o' "we never saw her because we are not allowed to" murata smiled "it's because whoever sees her beauty will want her and it will start a war between two kingdoms" then everybod was like 'o'

"why was his majesty covered with blood your majesty?" gunter asked "because when i was just strolling outside of my castle which is just a couple of rides behind blood pledge castle i smelled blood and i followed the scent of blood and i went inside yuuri's room using the window i saw him slashing his hand so i stopped him and i gave him a very nice oppurtunity about somethin and he told me to promise him i will never leave him which i accepted and then he cried and fell asleep in my lap"

"why was he slashing his beautiful hands?" gunter asked worried,louise smirked "because of wolfram von bielefeld leaving him" "isn't it just good that wofram dissolved the engagement and go to adam because he waited to long for his majesty"

"yuuri was supposed to tell wolfram today at dinner that he love him but wolfram wanted to get married to adam "

"his majesty loves wolfram?" was conrad's question

"yes he does"

"heika please retire already to your room"

"i don't like to i'm gonna sleep in yuuri's room i'm gonna look after him" then everybody nodded

"louise how about you sleep with me and we will cuddle in each others arms" "no thank you" murata was sad he can't spend a night flirting with the blonde beauty

then everybody went out of the room louise sang a lullaby that woke yuuri up

"louise are you here?" the black monarch asked worriedly

"yes i'm here yuuri no need to be afraid" "if you're here then hug me" yuuri demanded,louise chuckled and went near yuuri and hug him "thank you,you are still here good thing you followed your promise"

"i will always folllow my promises"


	3. The Gifts

louise and greta went inside the carriage then they went to town they got out of the carriage when they got out of the carriage a lot of people were looking at them especially louise because of her beauty "mother where are we gonna buy a gift for papa wolf and adam heika?" greta asked confused

"i just know where to buy a gift for your papa wolf because we were great friends" then they went inside a jewelry store "welcome " then the shop owner and the sales clerk bowed "your majesty and your highness what may we do for you?" then louise smiled the owner blushed "do you have a bracelet and a necklace?" louise asked greta was looking around

"yes we have some rare ones" "i know you have the fire stone bracelet and necklace and the water saphirre stone necklace and bracelet where is it i would purchase it " the shop owner nodded and went to a room full of boxes then he got the box that he needed

he gave the box to louise "here your majesty" louise got the box and opened it "greta sweety come here i have the gift for your papa wolf" then greta ran to louise "here it is" then louise showed greta the necklaces and the bracelets "wow! so nice" greta was very amazed by how beautiful the fire stone necklce and bracelet are like fire and the water saphirre necklace and bracelet looks like flowing water "so do you like it greta sweety?" then greta nodded happily

"we'll take this please put them in a very special box because it's for someone precious" then the owner got the word for someone precious "i know that someone precious to you, your past fiancee lord wolfram von bielefeld" then louise's eyes widen "don't you dare say him as my past fiancee" she said dangerously that made shivers down the shop owner's spine "yes i shall not say that again your majesty" she smiled a bit sadly

"sweety let's go back to the castle already,maybe your daddy yuuri is worrying" greta nodded

they left the shop

they went inside the carriage "mother louise i'm sure his majesty adam is gonna be happy with the present" greta smiled "the other one is not for adam" greta was confused "so for who is the other necklace?" louise chuckled "it's mine" then greta was like 'o'

then the carriage stoped


End file.
